Dix Minutes
by SoFrost
Summary: Dix minutes… c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que tout parte en fumée C/S. Première partie d'une trilogie. (This is the French version of Ten Minutes)


**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède rien si ce n'est ces quelques mots.

**Synopsis :** Dix minutes… c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que tout parte en fumée. Première partie d'une trilogie. Sara/Catherine

**Note**: This is the French version of Ten Minutes

**Bonne lecture**

**So ;)**

* * *

**Dix Minutes**

**Par SoFrost**

La trotteuse de l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine de Catherine semble résonner fort, trop fort même, tel un marteau qu'on écrase répétitivement sur du béton; ou peut être que mon sang qui bat si fort dans mes tempes qu'il fait écho à l'horloge.

Je soupire, lasse lasse d'attendre, lasse de faire semblant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais imaginé que ce soir serait différent, peut être que j'avais réussi à me convaincre moi-même que si ce soir était différent alors ça voudrait dire qu'il y a de l'espoir après tout. Je relâche ma fourchette, arrêtant de pousser ma nourriture dans mon assiette par la même occasion. Je prends la serviette qui trône sur mes genoux et la porte à mes lèvres pour effacer les éventuelles traces laissées par le peu que je me suis forcer à avaler.

Je me résous au fait que la soirée est déjà terminée, gâchée comme toutes celles qui l'ont précédée ces derniers mois. Je décide de m'occuper je fais la vaisselle, débarrasse la table, nettoie la cuisine de fond en comble pour la troisième fois de la journée. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la maison rayonne toujours, propre comme un sou neuf, peut être le seul avantage dans toute cette histoire. La seule distraction saine que j'ai pu trouver c'est de faire le ménage et toutes les réparations dont cette maison a besoin j'aime bien faire le check up complet de ma voiture ou encore démonter ma moto pour en nettoyer chaque pièce une à une n'importe quoi pourvu que je ne laisse pas mon esprit vagabonder dans les méandres de ce mal qui me ronge depuis des mois.

Seulement voilà, je pense que j'ai atteint ma limite ce soir je suis fatiguée et je déteste ce que je deviens cette espèce de serpillière qui laisse tout passer, absorbant toutes les informations sans jamais broncher je suis ridicule, pathétique même. Je n'ai pourtant jamais été du genre à me laisser marcher dessus, mais pour une raison que j'ignore ça fait plusieurs mois que ça dure, que je suis dans le rôle de l'idiot du village. Non en fait je sais très bien pourquoi je laisse les choses être ce qu'elles sont, je suis faible, mon cœur m'a rendu faible.

Mais ce soir c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, je vais dans la chambre et commence à ranger mes affaires, je ne sais pas si le fait qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à moi soit au final un des signes que de toutes les façons les choses n'allaient pas pour le mieux depuis longtemps.

Je sors pour charger ma voiture puis, je retourne dans la cuisine et m'assois sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide; et comme toutes ces fois où je me suis laissée le temps de penser je me demande où est ce que les choses ont pris un mauvais virage. Je sais que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire, autre que le pot fleur j'entends. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrive et peut être que je ne me suis pas assez battu pour éviter cette situation. Ce serait tellement facile de laisser faire et de me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, et puis un mensonge de plus ou de moins, on n'est plus à ça près. Mais non, et puis quelque part me dire que j'ai une part de responsabilité là dedans ça me donne l'espoir que peut être qu'on peut encore changer les choses, les réparer.

J'entends enfin la voiture de Cath rouler doucement sur le gravier de l'allée qui mène au garage comme c'est le cas depuis plusieurs mois, il y a une minute de silence avant qu'elle n'ouvre sa portière. Je n'ai plus besoin de l'observer pour savoir qu'elle se jette un dernier regard à travers le rétroviseur, referme un ou deux boutons de sa chemise et qu'elle révise mentalement ce qu'elle va dire en entrant.

Puis elle sort enfin, récupère ses affaires, ferme et verrouille sa voiture. Ses talons font un bruit sec sur le béton, douze pas au total, puis le cliquetis métallique de ses clefs me parvient enfin aux oreilles. Elle ouvre la porte doucement et la referme derrière elle. je l'observe depuis la cuisine et vois le moment précis où elle met son masque des jours ordinaires, ce soupir qu'elle relâche malgré elle comme pour se préparer à effectuer une corvée difficile comme quelqu'un qui s'enfermerait à nouveau dans sa cage après quelques heures de liberté.

Quand on y pense c'est un peu ce qu'est devenu cette maison. Une cage, et de temps en temps elle daigne la partager avec moi.

Lorsqu'elle se tourne enfin, elle a cette fausse expression de joie, une expression qui se veut soulagée, comme si elle avait attendu toute la journée pour se retrouver ici sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça ne l'est plus depuis un long moment.

Comme d'habitude, moi aussi, je joue le jeu et fais semblant de ne pas remarquer ces petits détails, je force un sourire sur mes lèvres quand ses yeux se posent sur moi.

« Salut toi, » dit elle d'un ton qu'elle veut léger et naturel. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse le haut du crâne avant de passer à autre chose. Je ne me donne même plus la peine de la retenir ou de mendier mon baiser je sais que si elle m'embrasse, elle le fera presque à contrecoeur au début je me disais que c'était par culpabilité mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que ce qui la gênait c'était de perdre ce goût de liberté qui est encore imprégné sur ses lèvres.

« Ça va ? » elle me demande, en se servant un verre d'eau, elle se replace devant moi et s'accoude au comptoir derrière elle.

« Oui je te remercie, et toi ? »

« Fatiguée, » elle hausse les épaules. « Linds n'est pas là ? » elle demande avec un froncement de sourcils en temps normal, Linds serait en train de regarder un documentaire.

« Non, elle dort chez ta sœur aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, elle ne m'a rien dit, » elle boude un peu. « Ou peut être que j'ai oublié…moi et ma tête, » elle roule des yeux avec exaspération et un léger rire.

« Longue journée ? » je l'interroge, même si je sais déjà que si elle a quitté le labo après moi, ce n'est pas à cause d'une réunion. Comment ? J'ai croisé Grissom en sortant, il tempêtait du fait qu'il ait annulé un rendez vous galant pour une réunion qui n'aura finalement pas lieu.

« Ne m'en parle pas, » elle soupire. « Une chose est sure, maintenant je comprends pourquoi Grissom se plaignait quand il est devenu superviseur, toutes ces réunions rébarbatives… c'est usant, » elle rit doucement. Je me demande si son mensonge sonne aussi faux à ses oreilles qu'aux miennes. « En parlant de Griss, il veut que je fasse un cycle de conférences, et franchement je ne me sens pas d'attaque, je déteste parler en public, » elle soupire à nouveau. « Mais bon, je ne crois pas que j'aurais le choix alors je risque de m'absenter quatre ou cinq jours le mois prochain. »

Une conférence… bien entendu, une de plus.

« Tu l'aimes ? » je demande soudain.

Elle ricane « J'adore Griss, mais pas quand il a ce genre de lubies. »

Je renifle avec un rictus amer. « Non, je voulais dire la belle brune avec qui tu me trompes depuis sept mois, » je précise ma question sans aucune animosité. J'ai géré ma colère et tout le panel d'émotions qui a suivi après depuis bien longtemps.

Elle s'immobilise, son verre près des lèvres, figée comme une statue. Les émotions passent dans ses yeux, panique, culpabilité, colère, peur elle hésite peut être entre protester, nier en bloque, continuer à me prendre pour une imbécile s'insurger au fait que je l'ai peut être espionné – ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je suppose qu'il y a trop de choses qui lui passent par la tête pour qu'elle réagisse, alors au lieu de ça elle reste là, sans rien dire, espérant contre toutes attentes que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Je continue à l'observer en silence, puis poursuis calmement. « Juste parce que je ne dis rien, ne signifie pas que je ne vois rien, » je lui précise. « Et puis j'aime à penser que je ne suis pas arrivée si loin en tant que CSI, juste à grâce à mon sourire. »

Elle se force à me regarder, pathétique, la respiration irrégulière. Elle lève le menton, comme pour s'interdire de baisser la tête de honte. C'est une chose que j'ai toujours admirée chez elle, son aplomb, quelque soit la situation, toujours faire face et assumer les conséquences de ses actions. Elle prend une gorgée de son verre puis baisse le bras, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne peut pas cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

« Au début je me suis dit que j'imaginais des choses; mais c'est bête comme ce sont les petits détails qui en disent le plus. Elle porte un parfum qui ne te ressemble pas. Trop sucré, personnellement je le trouve écoeurant, mais ce n'est que moi, » je renifle avec un sourire en coin. « C'est son odeur qui m'a perturbée au début, mais c'était subtil, assez pour que je pense me faire des idées. Par contre, la première fois que tu es rentrée du boulot avec cette odeur, je me suis dis que mes sens ne m'avaient pas trahie. Tu l'as dit toi-même, jamais de parfum au boulot, car ça risquerait d'inhiber tes sens sur le terrain. »

Son regard est fuyant, et sa mâchoire est contractée elle lutte contre ses larmes, assurément si quelqu'un doit pleurer ici, ce n'est pas elle.

« Ce n'est pas tout cela dit… » je continue. « Il y a aussi la façon dont tu soignes ton apparence, plus qu'à l'accoutumer ton besoin grandissant de passer du temps hors de la maison, pour faire des courses diverses ta façon de fermer les yeux quand je te touche, non pas parce que tu prends plaisir à mon contact, mais plutôt comme si tu imaginais ses mains à la place des miennes et puis la distance physique qui s'est installée doucement mais sûrement. »

Je prends une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau que je compresse dans le creux de ma main depuis tout à l'heure la gorge soudainement sèche. Son regard me fuit, elle est sans doute en train de se remémorer tous ces détails qui lui avaient échappé.

« Je suis revenue un jour plus tôt de Californie, l'autre fois, » elle me regarde immédiatement, la surprise évidente dans ses yeux, elle abaisse ses paupières brièvement puis me regarde à nouveau. « Autant dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir lutter pour ouvrir la porte… remarque vu l'ardeur avec laquelle elle te dévorait les lèvres je peux comprendre tes difficultés de coordination. »

Elle prend une légère inspiration et s'apprête à parler mais je lève une main pour l'interrompre. « Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas vraiment la peine. »

J'inspire profondément et passe une main sur mon front. « Tous les jours je me demande, pourquoi je m'impose ça, c'est vrai, regarde moi je suis pathétique. En temps normal j'aurais pris la première occasion pour m'extirper d'une relation, et pour le coup j'ai une raison en or. Et puis je me souviens pourquoi. Je t'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Je marque une pause, juste pour être sure qu'elle assimile ce que je suis en train de lui dire. « Je t'aime Cath. Je t'aime plus que tout. Alors j'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir, j'ai accepté tous tes mensonges, tes réunions fictives, tes conférences bidon, tes sorties avec tes vieilles copines… »

Les larmes coulent sur son visage malgré tout et sa lèvre inférieure tremble alors qu'elle étouffe ses sanglots.

« Je sais bien que question sentiments je suis de la marchandise avariée. J'ai des problèmes de confiance, je dois constamment affronter mon passé et mes démons… je me cache toujours derrière ma carapace… mais j'ai fait des efforts, sur tous les points que tu m'as toujours reprochés. J'ai fait preuve de patience, je me suis ouverte… j'ai été plus spontanée… j'ai vraiment fait des efforts… non pas que t'aies remarqué quoique ce soit, mais je suppose que t'avais la tête ailleurs. »

Je secoue la tête. « Dire que notre relation bat de l'aile serait un euphémisme. Mais je suis prête à faire encore plus d'efforts, je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour réparer ce qui est cassé et que ça marche entre nous, » je dis fermement.

Je me fous d'avoir l'air de me laisser faire, de paraître faible. Je l'aime, à tel point que je ne me vois pas sans elle, et il est hors de question que je baisse les bras, je vais me battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que c'est inutile et qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver.

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un signe, de savoir que tu m'aimes encore… ou que tu m'aimes tout court, et si c'est le cas alors je me battrais. »

Elle ouvre la bouche mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps prendre la parole. « Ne réponds pas, pas maintenant, réfléchis y au moins, » je lui demande. « Et s'il se trouve que c'est elle que tu aimes, je l'accepterai et je ne te ferai pas obstacle. Mais, j'ai besoin que tu choisisses parce que je ne suis pas encline à te partager. »

Je regarde ailleurs, me sentant soudain nauséeuse. Je me lève. « J'ai posé des congés au boulot, je vais m'absenter quelques temps. A mon retour on pourra parler… s'il reste quelque chose à dire entre nous. »

Et sur ce je commence à partir, mais je me souviens d'un dernier détail. Je me retourne et ouvre un des placards de la cuisine je prends un paquet que j'avais caché là plus tôt dans la soirée, et le dépose sur la table.

« Trois ans ensemble, ça se fête non ? » je souris avec tristesse. « Joyeux anniversaire, mon cœur, » les mots amers écorchent violemment ma gorge et ma bouche, ils sont dénués de la douceur particulière qui devrait entourer cet évènement. Son expression de surprise me confirme ce que je savais déjà, et je renifle en serrant les dents.

Elle ferme les yeux, perdant sa lutte contre ses émotions, ses larmes redoublent, mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Je suppose que tous ses mensonges sont devenus trop lourds à porter, en même temps je ne pense pas que je supporterai d'entendre des excuses dans sa bouche, ce ne serait qu'ajouter une insulte à la blessure. Je secoue la tête et la dépasse pour aller dans le salon.

Je récupère ma veste, mon portefeuille et mes clefs.

Je sors, d'un mouvement déterminé je déverrouille ma voiture, monte, et démarre.

Je ne vais même pas essayer de me convaincre que lorsque je reviendrais les choses redeviendront comme avant. Mais je m'accroche, parce que durant les dix dernières minutes, lorsqu'elle me regardait, avec les larmes aux yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'aimait encore. Et si c'est tout l'amour qu'il me reste, j'apprendrai à m'en contenter si c'est tout ce qu'il reste de notre relation alors j'apprendrai à l'accepter.


End file.
